A computer network for a group of users is typically installed such that each end user can access the network from a desktop or portable computer from the user's desk or workplace area. However, printers for the network are typically installed in central locations and shared among a group of users. A printer can be installed in a particular location, and a user may be in a different room, a different floor, or even a different building to that of the printer. Users can take printout of a document from anywhere if they are connected to the same network as that of the printer. However, sometimes the user has to walk a certain amount of distance just to collect a printed document. At times the user may not be able to collect the printed document because of the time constraint or location of the printer.